17/74
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 74-وَلَوْلاَ أَن ثَبَّتْنَاكَ لَقَدْ كِدتَّ تَرْكَنُ إِلَيْهِمْ شَيْئًا قَلِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 74-Ve lev lâ en sebbetnâke lekad kidte terkenu ileyhim şey’en kalîlâ(kalîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lev lâ : ve olmasaydı * 2. en sebbetnâ-ke : biz seni sağlamlaştırmamız * 3. lekad : andolsun ki * 4. kidte : az kalsın, neredeyse * 5. terkenu : meyledersin * 6. ileyhim : onlara * 7. şey'en : bir şey * 8. kalîlen : az, biraz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 74-Sana sebât etme kabiliyeti vermeseydik andolsun ki birazcık meyledecektin onlara. Ali Bulaç Meali * 74-Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. Ahmet Varol Meali * 74-Andolsun, eğer seni kararlı kılmasaydık, az da olsa onlara meyledecektin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 74-Sana sebat vermemiş olsaydık, and olsun ki, az da olsa onlara meyledecektin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 74-Eğer biz sana sebat vermiş olmasaydık, az kalsın onlara biraz meyledecektin. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 74-Eğer seni sebatkâr kılmasaydık, gerçekten, nerdeyse onlara birazcık meyledecektin. Edip Yüksel Meali * 74-Seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, onlara neredeyse bir parça meyledecektin Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 74-Ve eğer Biz sana sebat vermemiş olsaydık, sen onlara nerede ise meylettindi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 74-Ve eğer biz sana sebat vermemiş olsa idik sen onlara az bir şey meyledeyazdındı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 74-Ve eğer Biz seni tesbit etmemiş olsa idik, az kaldı onlara biraz meyil edecek idin. Muhammed Esed * 74-Eğer seni(n imanını) berkitmemiş olsaydık, belki de onlara biraz olsun eğilim gösterecektin. Suat Yıldırım * 74-Eğer sana sebat vermeseydik nerdeyse azıcık da olsa onlara meyledecektin. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 74-Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmamış olsaydık, onlara bir parça yanaşacaktın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 74-Eğer seni sağlam tutmamış olsaydık, az da olsa onlara meyledecektin. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 74-Eğer sana sebat vermemiş olsaydık, neredeyse sen de bir parça onlara meyledecektin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 74-Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmamış olsaydık, yemin olsun, onlara birazcık meylediverecektin. Yusuf Ali (English) * 74- And if We had not made thee wholly firm thou mightest almost have inclined unto them a little. M. Pickthall (English) * 74- And if We had not made thee wholly firm thou mightest almost have inclined unto them a little. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 74- Eğer biz sana sebat vermemiş olsaydık, nerdeyse sen onlara birazcık meyledecektin. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *72- Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır'. 73- Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi;(87) o zaman da seni dost edineceklerdi. 74- Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, sen onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. 75- Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatın da kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) taddırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın.(88) 76- Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar.(89) 77- (Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir.(90) Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. AÇIKLAMA 87. Bu ayetin önemini kavrayabilmek için, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) Mekke döneminin ilk on yılında yaşadığı olayları gözönünde bulundurmalıyız. Mekkeli müşrikler herhangi bir şekilde Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) tevhidi inanç ve davetinden döndürmek ve onunla şirk ve cahiliye gelenekleri arasında bir uzlaşma yapması konusunda onu zorlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu amaca ulaşmak için ona çeşitli şekillerde yaklaşıyorlardı. Ona tuzaklar kurdular, mal teklif ederek baştan çıkarmaya çalıştılar, tehdit ettiler, ona karşı iftiralar düzdüler, işkence yaptılar ve ona ve taraftarlarına karşı sosyal ve ekonomik boykot uyguladılar. Kısacası onu etkisiz kılmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptılar. 88. Bu ifadeler tekrar iki noktayı anlatmak ister: 1) "Eğer hakkı bildikten sonra küfürle uzlaşma yapsaydın, o dejenere olmuş topluluğu hoşnut edebilirdin, fakat Allah'ın gazabını üzerine çeker ve hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette kat kat azabı tadardın." 2) "Hiç kimse, hatta Allah'ın Rasûlü bile, Allah'tan yardım almaksızın bâtıl ve küfrün saptırıcı metodlarına karşı koyamaz." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bulunduğu doğru durumda sebat edip kalmasını sağlayan güç Allah tarafından kendisine verilen sabır nimetinden kaynaklanıyordu. Böylece onu ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsun, hiç bir işkence yolundan döndürememiştir. 89. Bu apaçık bir gayb haberiydi. Her ne kadar indirildiği dönemde sadece bir tehdit olarak kabul edilmişse de on yıl kadar sonra bu tehdit gerçekleşmiştir. Bu surenin indirilmesinden bir yıl kadar sonra Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) yurdundan ayrılmaya zorladılar. Bundan sekiz yıl kadar sonra Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak döndü ve bundan da iki yıl sonra tüm Arabistan müşriklerden temizlendi. Bundan sonra orada kalan müslüman olarak kaldı, müşrik olarak değil. 90. Yani, "İşte Allah her zaman, bir peygamberi öldüren veya süren bir topluluğa böyle davranır. Onlar bundan sonra o topraklarda kalamazlar. Onlar ya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edilirler, ya bir düşman topluluğun idaresi altına girerler, ya da Peygamber'in takipçileri tarafından hezimete uğratılırlar." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *74. Eğer seniimanını berkitmemiş olsaydık, belki de onlara biraz olsun eğilim gösterecektin. (89) 89 - Bu ifade, Hz. Peygamber'in derin imanının böyle bir şeyi düşünmeyi o'nun için imkansız kılacak kadar sağlam olduğunu dile getirmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *74. Ve eğer biz seni tesbit etmemiş olsa idik az kaldı onlara biraz meyil edecek idin. 74. Evet.. (Ve eğer bîz seni tesbit etmemiş olsa idik) seni takibettiğin hak ve hakikat yolunda koruma ve desteğimizle kararlı kılmamış olsa idik, sen insanlık icabı (az kaldı onlara biraz meyledecek idin) onların hidayetini çok arzu ettiğin için bazı arzularına karşı eğilimli gibi görünecek idin. Fakat seni günahsızlığa ulaştırmış olduğumuz için onların arzularını kabul değil, o tarafa biraz eğilim göstermekten bile kaçınmış bulundun.